


One Night In Eternity

by Viilax



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Baby Johnny, Crossover, Fingering, Fucking, Johnny - Freeform, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Rimming, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, bang chan - Freeform, blowjob, daddy woojin, darling chan, kim woojin - Freeform, kitten chan, male threesome, nct - Freeform, nct 127, seo youngho - Freeform, sir woojin, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viilax/pseuds/Viilax
Summary: Chan and Woojin look for a person to join them for a night, and it seems like they've found the perfect match. Johnny.





	One Night In Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is part of my story Hands Up, which you can find on my Wattpad account. I hope you enjoy reading this! ^_^

Chan, Woojin and another male named Johnny were currently in Woojin's private room of the club. How that had happened?  
About a week after the couple had talked about their fantasies like a threesome, Woojin bottoming and other (slightly dangerous?) stuff, they had decided to go to the club and look for a fitting third party for their threesome. Sure, it was a BDSM club, but that didn't mean that they had to do BDSM stuff in the room, casual hook-ups were fine, too. Well, they couldn't do BDSM stuff with Johnny when he wasn't part of their contract, but that didn't indicate that Chan and Woojin couldn't do it with Johnny just being in the same room with them. 

So, after a few introductions had been made, questions asked and boundaries set, all three of them ended up in Woojin's very own secluded room of the club.

After Johnny slammed the door shut, he was being pulled down by Woojin into a fierce and hungry kiss, skipping the first shyness and immediately including the clashing of teeth and tongues. Chan, who was standing behind Johnny and peeked over the taller male's shoulder, started to press open-mouthed kisses onto his neck, gently grazing over the skin with his teeth here and there and eliciting a moan from him. (Maybe the moan also had to do with Woojin sucking on Johnny's tongue, but Chan didn't know that.)  
Woojin pulled off of Johnny's tongue with a last tug of his teeth and a string of saliva connecting them, saying: "You're fucking hot, baby boy, has anyone ever told you that?" Johnny's knees weakened at the praise, blood rushing towards his groin immediately. Yeah, he may was Looking intimidating, tall and like a dom, but there wasn't anything he enjoyed more than letting go of all the power he held. 

Chan tried to suckle more pretty purplish-red marks onto Johnny's skin, having reached the junction of his right shoulder, but Woojin spoke up again: "Channie, kitten, let our baby calm down a bit, yeah? Look, he's already so excited". he chuckled gently, pointing towards Johnny's crotch. The tallest of them blushed madly, not wanting to seem overly eager or anything, but he also felt really admired as he saw the other two guys looking at him so lovingly. 

"He's so cute, sir", Chan replied softly. "I can't wait to see him without clothes on."

"Me neither, kitten, me neither, but we got to earn that first, right?" Woojin asked, cupping Chan's face with his left Hand, making eye-contact with his boyfriend. Chan nodded with a small smile in return, closing his eyes as Woojin's thumb caressed his cheekbone.

Then, Woojin let go of Chan's face, turning his attention towards Johnny again, who had been watching the lovers intently. He himself was single, after all, and really yearned for a relationship. Also, it turned him on how they had talked about him as if he wasn't even there, praising him and fantasizing about him. 

"Baby, would you like to watch me make our kitten here look even more presentable for you?"

Johnny stammered, still flustered at the whole situation. "I- I'd love that, daddy."

He really hoped the other guy was fine with being addressed as that, but Johnny also didn't want to call him 'sir', because Chan was already doing that and it felt kind of wrong. His worried dissipated as Woojin smirked, placing both hands atop his Johnny's chest, stroking up and down a bit. "Well, how about you sit down on that chair over there, then? Don't touch yourself," Woojin instructed gently yet firm, pointing to a corner of the room. "You may pull the chair closer to the bed, though."  
After Johnny had sat down on the chair obediently, having it pulled closer to the bed so there was barely a meter between both objects, Woojin took Chan's hand and let him to the bed, pushing him down on it while laying down atop of the guy. They initiated a deep and sensual kiss at about the same time, exploring each other's mouths for yet another time. They'd done it so many times and it was still as exciting as it had been the first time. Johnny was able to hear the wet noises they made while kissing, saliva mixing together and hands roaming everywhere. 

It was hot to see, to say the least, and Johnny was really struggling with himself to not palm himself right then and there.

"Let's put on a show for our baby, okay?" Woojin asked in a deep voice just millimeters above Chan's wet lips, basically speaking into his mouth. Chan hummed in Agreement, then pulled Woojin down into another kiss, but not without further thoughts. Previous to that evening, they had discussed how they'd like to have their first threesome, and Woojin said he wanted to be in the middle with Chan topping him. Since Chan still wanted something up his own ass, though, they'd decided to prep him, too, and then he could choose something he'd like inside himself while pounding into Woojin.

So, Chan took the initiative and flipped them around, pushing himself up on Woojin's chest and staring down at him hungrily. "Please prepare me, sir."

Woojin, of course, willingly complied and pulled Chan down once again, but to lap at his earlobe and gently suck on it before whispering: "Only if you do the same to me, too, kitten."

Chan shuddered at the mere thought of it although it wasn't the first time (only the second), then tried to peel his own shirt over his head, giving Woojin access to more of his skin. Tossing the piece of clothing aside, he leaned down again, a bit higher that time so his chest was above Woojin's face. Woojin saw right through it and took one of Chan's nipples into his mouth, sucking, licking and biting it roughly and gently at once, making Chan whimper. Meanwhile, his hands worked their way down to Chan's pants, opening them and pulling them down as good as he could. Then, he had an idea.

"Johnny, come here," he said around Chan's nipple, who cried out in pleasure a bit. "Be a good baby boy and prepare the kitten, yeah? Preferably using that pretty mouth of yours." As Chan heard those words, he couldn't help but stick his still clothed ass up in the air a bit, trying to look even more inviting to Johnny. 

"So eager, aren't you, kitten?" Woojin teased, pulling away from the now red and swollen bud. "When you're that desperate, why don't you get the lube and prepare me while Johnny will eat you out, hm?" With that suggestion, he made both Johnny and Chan squirm in anticipation, and then, a groan could be heard. "Put a ring on when you're already getting the lube, will you, kitten? I don't want you coming too early."  
Chan obliged immediately, getting up on shaking legs and opening one of the many drawers to get the lube before moving to another one, grabbing a cock ring out of it. 

"I would like you to put it on me, sir", he bashfully said, looking at the ground. He couldn't help but notice his own painfully erect dick, and it made him even more ashamed. Woojin got up and pulled his boyfriend's boxers down in one swift movement, making his dick spring free. Chan winced at the exposal, both because of the freedom and air now reaching the area and also at the embarrassment. Woojin quickly fondled with the ring, not wasting any time or risking for Chan to come and put it on, trapping Chan's sperm inside his balls. Johnny, whimpered at the sight, his own dick hurting from the restriction, and Woojin turned to face him. 

"Do you need a cock ring, too, baby?"

"I'd like one, daddy."

"Kitten, help the baby undress himself while I get another ring, yeah?"

With that, Chan whipped around to face Johnny and approached him, hands immediately latching onto the rim of the taller male's shirt. He stood on his toes to press a wet kiss to his collarbone before lifting the fabric up and over Johnny's head, who took over as Chan couldn't reach his fingertips as he lifted his arms up. Chan watched the swift motion, long and veiny hands gripping fabric and clutching it tightly, muscles flexing and moving beneath tan skin.  
Then, Chan noticed something else. 

"S- sir? He.. He's wearing lingerie," he stammered. Woojin rapidly turned around and approached them, cock ring already in hand. 

"Did you come prepared, baby?" he asked, his other hand sliding down Johnny's clad-in-silk chest. The lingerie looked like a black elegant harness and it was connected to his underwear with a slim silky tie, revealing a bit of lace right above his v-line.

"I- in what sense, daddy?" Johnny feigned innocence while replying sassily, biting his bottom lip tentatively. 

"You know what I mean," Woojin growled deeply, then dropping down to his knees and yanking Johnny's jeans down, revealing a black pair of lace panties connected to silky thigh highs with a suspender belt that was hugging his thighs in just the right ways. To say the guy was thick was an understatement.

He was fucking gorgeous.

Woojin didn't want Johnny to step out of his pretty lingerie, so he moved his hand down the huge curve of Johnny's dick through the fabric and down to his balls, fumbling with them for a bit before pushing the lace aside and freeing them just for a split second to secure the ring around them. Afterwards, he pulled the fabric over Johnny's balls again, completely ignoring the other male's cries of desperation for any kind of friction or touch. Woojin got up and faced Chan once again, looking at him lovingly while petting his hair.

"Go to the bed, will you? Make yourself look inviting for our baby."

Chan, being the obedient little kitten he was, walked towards the bed and lay down on it face first, his head resting on a pillow. Hw groaned at the friction from the mattress and moved his ass up into the air, wiggling it a little and showing off his plump cheeks. Johnny looked at Woojin questioningly, who seemed to know what he was silently asking for.

"Go ahead, pretty baby, and make him beg" he whispered against Johnny's neck, slapping his buttcheek when he started approaching Chan, loving to see it shake a bit as Johnny whimpered slightly at the impact and chuckled. Johnny knelt down behind Chan, placing a hand on the smaller guy's lover back, letting it trail down slowly. He admired the sight in front of him, trying to burn the image into his brain. Then, he leaned down to press the first few kittenish kisses onto the flesh of Chan's thighs.

"Daddy, can I mark him a bit?"

"Of course you can, baby boy, I don't mind and I'm sure he doesn't mind, either."

Johnny immediately went to work, gently sucking a few marks onto Chan's thighs, sometimes biting into the bruises, sometimes licking over them. Occasionally, as he made his way over both thighs and towards Chan's balls, he'd pinch and slap Chan's buttcheeks, watching them jiggle a bit before squeezing them between his big hands. The actions made the smaller male whimper and squirm, and soon enough, as Johnny licked a stripe from Chan's balls to the crook of his ass, Chan felt tears of pleasure washing over him, and some words escaped his mouth.

"Ah- ah, ah, Johnny, baby, please, please do something, please," he jumbled out,hands gripping the bedsheets tightly. Johnny didn't wait all too long, only pressed a chaste kiss over Chan's hole after spreading the cheeks apart with his hands, then circled the rim with his tongue. Chan couldn't hold himself up any longer and collapsed onto the bed, losing contact with Johnny's wet muscle. "No, no, baby, please come back, I didn't want it, please continue," he apologised profusely, now crying from both loss of contact and friction with the sheets. Woojin moved towards him, caressing his face. 

"Don't worry, kitten, he'll still pleasure you well with his tongue, won't he?" Woojin calmed him down, looking at Johnny during the last part. The other two both nodded, saying "yes, sir" and "yes, daddy" at the same time. "Good, now go on, my pretty ones." Woojin sat back down on the chair next to the bed, continuing to watch them both. Johnny's tongue was back at Chan's entrance, this time just entering with the very tip of it, but it already made Chan jump underneath the strong man. Johnny pushed him down by the hips, making Chan cry out in frustration, proceeding to lick around the hole, tip of his tongue steadily gliding in and out of it. 

As time passed, Johnny moved his tongue further down the depths of Chan's asshole, and it had both of them moan rapidly, Chan from the feeling of something wet inside of him and Johnny from the warmth engulfing his face. Their movements became less steady and more uncontrolled, and Woojin decided it was time to step in.

"Stop it, both of you. We don't want you climaxing dry, right?" he ordered, taking a hold of Johnny's hair and dragging him away from Chan's then wet and red hole. They both whimpered, but Woojin didn't give in.

"No more stimulation for you, it's my turn now. Be good and you'll both be rewarded well. I really don't want to have to punish you." The men made space on the bed for Woojin, who appreciated it greatly. Handing Chan the bottle of lube, he sat down on his own knees, facing Johnny.

"You know what to do, kitten." 

Then, he leaned in to kiss Johnny, wrapping his arms around the tall guy's torso, his nails breaking small bits of skin as they kissed. Johnny had his arms slung around Woojin's neck, moaning into the other's mouth loudly as he felt his skin being scratched up. Meanwhile, Chan fumbled with the bottle of lube he was holding, finally managing to open its lid after what seemed like an eternity. He squeezed a generous amount of it onto his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up a bit. Then, he reached down, running his index finger over the crack of his boyfriend's buttcheeks, slipping it in between them and gently applying pressure to the muscle. Woojin tightened his hold on Johnny's back, making him suck on Woojin's tongue, spreading saliva everywhere.  
Noticing the impact he had on Woojin, Chan decided to take things further rather quickly, sinking his finger into Woojin's warm hole until the second knuckle already. It had Woojin gasping, breaking the kiss with Johnny, who couldn't help but stare at the way the other's eyes squeezed shut, his mouth ajar and face scrunched up in pleasure. 

"Do you like that, sir?" Chan cockily asked in a rough voice right next to Woojin's ear, sending vibrations down his spine.

"Yes, you're doing very well, kitten, continue, please," Woojin moaned out as Chan slowly moved his finger in a little deeper. As the first digit was fully inside Woojin, Chan curled it up, scratching the sensitive walls inside Woojin. The latter was back to making out with Johnny, trying to muffle both their noises, but to no avail. All their moans and mewls could be heard clearly, and they were sure their lips would be more than raw by the time the night would be over. Chan was pumping his finger in and out of Woojin by then, the tip of a second finger already toying with the ring of muscle of Woojin's hole. 

Chan moved to bite into Woojin's shoulder the second he pushed the next finger in to the base in one fast movement, trying to distract the other a bit. His other hand snuck itself around Woojin's waist, happy to notice the lack of fabric on Woojin's upper body. As Chan moved his hand down while gently scissoring Woojin open with two fingers, he noticed that the other's dick was still being refrained by fabric and he really couldn't handle that. Trying to unbutton the pants with one hand, Chan felt himself getting hotter and hotter by the second, his asshole still clenching around nothing but air.

It was too late, though, and his climax had approached completely dry.

Woojin felt Chan exhale harshly into his shoulder and knew what was happening. 

"Coming already, kitten? Not even the ring could help you, huh? Are you that needy?" he scolded teasingly. He didn't want the night to be filled with too harsh punishments or pain, but he also couldn't just let it slide.  
"I'm so sorry, sir," the other man said in English with that pretty accent of his, as he always did when apologising, knowing how weak Woojin was for it.

"Still, I have to punish you a little for disobeying. You don't get to choose the toy you will be fucked with," Woojin clarified, moving to get to a drawer. He pulled a very huge, vibrant purple vibrator with a long kittenish tail out of it. It was one of the vibrators that changed their intensity occasionally, not being able to be controlled due to the lack of a remote control. Woojin sat down on the chair and motioned for Chan to come towards him.

The youngest one crawled to his boyfriend, draping himself on Woojin's lap, trying to not though Woojin's dick in order not to provoke him any further for touching him without consent. Woojin pushed Chan down, making his dick slide in between his thighs roughly. Chan cried out in pleasurably pain, closing his eyes tightly. Woojin ignored him consequently, turning the toy on and pushing it into Chan all at once. He knew Chan was prepped, but not enough for a rather thick ten-inch-vibrator.  
He maybe was or wasn't enjoying the bit of pain he knew he was putting Chan into.

Woojin was about to order Chan to go back to the bed, but Johnny spoke up first.

"Fuck, that was hot," he said in English, American accent full on display, making Chan and Woojin whip their heads towards him. Chan, in his wrecked state, beads of sweat running down his face, replied in English: "You're a foreigner, too?"  
Johnny shyly nodded, explaining that he was from Chicago and had been living in South Korea for the past two years already. 

"Well, that's a surprise," Chan mumbled, quickly translating some words for his boyfriend. Then, Woojin finally instructed him to lie down on the bed again, ass up in the air. His legs were trembling madly, but Woojin didn't care all that much.  
"Now watch me take care of our foreign baby here," Woojin said, sitting down directly in front of Chan's face, making Johnny sit in the exact same spot Chan had been sitting at before in his lap, dicks touching through the fabric of Johnny's lace pants.  
Woojin caressed Johnny' buttcheeks through the fabric, fingers slipping beneath the lace occasionally. He approached Johnny's entrance slowly, stopping rapidly and breaking their kiss as he felt something cold against the tip of his finger.  
"You really came more than prepared, huh?" 

Johnny nodded shyly, smirking and pushing his bottom back against Woojin's finger, pressing the butt plug a little bit deeper into his own ass. 

"Nasty, but I love it. Always good for surprises, little baby."

At the praise, both foreigners whimpered, one out of happiness and one out of desperation. Woojin initiated another wet kiss, sucking on Johnny's tongue and tugging at it with his teeth. The same moment, he whipped the plug out of Johnny's asshole, making the bulky male grip Woojin's shoulders tightly, surely leaving marks. Woojin took his time to look at the pretty object, a metal plug with a size of a good 4 inches and a deep blue gemstone worked into it. "You've got great taste there, baby boy. Now.. Let's have you come even closer," Woojin thought out loud, lifting Johnny up by his waist. He put the guy down right above his own dick, its tip grazing the hole with the fabric separating them. Woojin moved his hands to pull the lace aside, freeing the entrance and letting cold air hit it. It all made Johnny gasp in pleasure, and his gasps became mewls as he felt the tip of Woojin's huge cock slightly breaching the ring of muscle. Woojin held Johnny up by his waist once again to prevent him from sinking down on the length all at once. 

The taller guy let himself be guided onto the massive cock Woojin called his own, mind becoming dizzy from the feeling of the burning stretch. Sure, the plug wasn't that small and he had also fingered himself, which also were anything but tiny, but it all couldn't compare to Woojin's pulsating dick slowly entering him. He shut his eyes at the sensation, letting a deep and guttural groan escape his throat. He knew Woojin could be a strong and intimidating dom, his instincts told him so, but the other was very gentle with Johnny, letting him adjust to the feeling of being so full and stretched for the first time in months from another human being. The process of it was slow, almost excruciatingly so, but Johnny wouldn't want to have it any other way. He liked it when others were in control, but still caring and loving towards him; he wasn't a man for quick and rough fucks. Johnny was a soft soul, and also wanted to be treated like one; with care and admiration.

"Are you okay, baby? Do you want me to start thrusting into you?" he asked tenderly, eyes full of fondness for a guy he barely knew yet already admired so much. He hadn't forgotten about Chan, of course, but he had a different idea on what to do for him.  
"That would be nice, daddy," Johnny agreed, moving his hips to the side just a little bit as a sign of confirmation, too. Woojin took it as just that, lifting his own hips up just a mere few centimeters, but still making Johnny huff in pleasure. He did just that for some more minutes, still giving Johnny the opportunity to control the pace. As the taller guy started to circle his hips ever-so-slightly again, Woojin took the chance and thrust into the warmth using a bit more force. In the meantime, Chan had been watching everything intently, trying to get any kind of relief. He knew Woojin hand't forgotten about him - he would never - but he also knew he should have controlled himself better. Still, he couldn't just rut against the sheets, it would violate their rules, too. So, he tried to distract himself from the pain of his aching hard-on that had been trying to leak precome for quite some time already, but to no avail, thanks to the cock ring. 

It was too hot for him to take and he was this close to climaxing dry again.

"Sir.." he called out weakly, needing to get any sort of attention from Woojin to avoid coming once again. "I- I need-" "What do you need, kitten, hm? Say it," Woojin requested in a tone as light as possible while pounding into someone slowly, steadily and deeply, hitting a certain stop each time. He had reduced Johnny to a whining mess of a person in no time with his gentle ways of fucking, it was a wonder even to himself since Chan usually took longer for that to happen, but then he remembered that he had been training Chan to have more stamina for months, so it wasn't that much of a miracle.

"I need help to not come again, sir," Chan explained ashamedly. Woojin, though, just cooed at him.

 

"I'm pretty sure you don't need my help for that. Now that you've been so obedient, how about you take off that cock ring and suck our baby off? How does that sound, kitten?"  
"It sounds wonderful, sir, I couldn't ask for a better reward," Chan replied.

"Such a humble little kitten; I've trained you well. Now come here and get your reward."

"Daddy.." Johnny moaned out breathlessly the same second, having his prostate stimulated almost nonstop. "I think I might come."

"Just a little longer, baby, don't worry. Our beautiful kitten here will help you out."

With that being said, Chan took of Johnny's cock ring first, holding the base of the guy's dick to prevent him from releasing himself. He had learned that if he treated others well, he'd be given even better rewards than usual. After letting go of Johnny's shaft, he held his own dick tightly, getting rid of the cock ring he was wearing himself. A huge wave of relief washed over him, even though he still couldn't climax. Then, he let go of his dick and leaned down, holding Johnny's throbbing member to prevent it from bouncing around with every single one of Woojin's thrusts. He started off with giving small and kittenish licks to the head, smearing precome over the slit and tasting it, looking Johnny in the eyes while licking his own lips. Johnny groaned and let out other noises of pleasure, alternating between saying "daddy" and "darling" whenever Woojin thrust in particularly deep or Chan hollowed his cheeks, sinking further down on his cock steadily.

He was really, really close to losing his control and it would definitely be a hard orgasm.

Another few minutes later and Woojin's thrusts became erratic, Johnny felt his stomach clenching in anticipation and Chan was repressing his gag reflex effortlessly. They were all inevitably close to their orgasms and neither of them could wait any longer. Still, they all waited for Woojin's permission.

"I'm close, daddy, so close,"Johnny whimpered, his words interrupted by himself panting so roughly from all the stimulation. 

"Then let go, baby," Woojin replied in a hoarse voice, and that was all it took for Johnny to release his load of sperm right onto the walls of Chan's mouth and down his throat. The latter moaned in an ecstatic rush of sensations, the come slowly dripping down his throat, leaving a taste behind that was sure to last long, bits of both saliva and semen exiting his mouth and dribbling down his chin as he tried to swallow around Johnny's hefty and veiny dick that was still shooting beads of sperm into and around Chan's skilled mouth. Meanwhile, the vibrator had decided to pulsate violently inside of him, hitting his prostate and making him squirm. 

Chan's orgasm approached without him knowing it was actually happening, and as he was still trying to lap up everything of Johnny's come, his own member started firing out the milky liquid onto the sheets and Johnny and Woojin's thighs, coating all three of them in come. Chan's body couldn't keep up with everything happening so fast and he collapsed onto the bed, chest heaving hastily, his face stained with multiple liquids and the uncontrollable vibrator still up his ass.

The last one of them to come was Woojin, who couldn't hold it in after watching such a messy scene in front and literally atop of him. His boyfriend being totally wrecked and covered in bodily fluids, their third companion being overstimulated by Woojin himself, who was still pounding into him even after the bottom had come, chasing his own orgasm. Then, he finally spilled his load into Johnny, so much that even the massive girth of his cock couldn't prevent it from leaking out of Johnny's hole, making even more of a mess.

By the end of it, a few minutes later, they had all calmed down a bit, and Chan moved to lie down next to them, making it possible for Woojin to slide his softening member out of Johnny, who whined at the loss. They all looked blissed out and were stained in sperm, but neither of them really cared that much. Woojin reached over to take the vibrator out of Chan, who didn't possess the power to do anything to stop Woojin from doing so. He put it aside, just placing it somewhere on the bed randomly, before reaching down next to the bed. 

The male got hold of a wet towel inside a bucket with water he had placed there before looking out for someone to join them that night with Chan. Woojin cleaned both Chan and Johnny up carefully, making sure to not hurt them since they were extremely sensitive, before cleaning himself up. Then, he put the towel aside, too, laying down next to Johnny, who was fast asleep on top of Chan's chest already. Woojin snuggled up to him, moving his arms so he could hold both of them tightly in his sleep after pulling a blanket over the three of them.

"I'm so happy I got to spend the night before my birthday with the two of you any nobody else."

Chan and Johnny smiled in their sleep, and Woojin drifted off into the land of dreams, too.


End file.
